Bella's Masseuse
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Edward gets Bella something so that she can relax.


**Garrett's POV**

I own this small massage boutique in a fairly affluent town. I have two girls that work for me and they were getting ready to leave. It was Friday night and I was waiting for my last appointment.

It was almost 7:30 when this cute young lady walked in. She was about five foot seven with dark brown hair and a very attractive figure. I looked down at my appointment book asking, "Are you Bella Cullen?" I explained that the girls usually handle the female customers, but unfortunately they had to leave for the evening. So I asked if she was uncomfortable with me giving the massage.

She said, "no that's okay," and gave me a little smile. At least that made me feel bit easier.

After the initial amenities I led her off to one of the massage rooms. She explained that this was her first time here and in fact her first massage. She said it was a gift from her husband. Since he traveled allot he suggested going out and spoiling herself for an evening.

Inside the massage room it was nice and warm from the heaters and electric fireplace. After softening the lights I pointed to the hangers for her clothes and the bath towel draped over the massage table. Then I left so she could undress.

A few minutes later I knocked at the door cracking it a bit and asking if it was okay to come in.

When I entered the room Bella was lying on the massage table with the towel draped over her behind. She was a pretty sight with her legs and half her thighs exposed. Her back looked so soft and smooth that I could barely wait to feel her flesh. But I had to control myself. My job was to give her a massage.

I put some soft relaxing music on and lowered the lights a little more so the lit candles had a calming effect. "Are we all ready Bella," I asked."

"Yes I am," she whispered talking into the table matting.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself."

I began massaging her neck with my fingers and then working my way down her back. Eventually I walked around the table to her feet and began stroking up the calves of her legs. She was so soft and her legs felt so nice. I spent a few minutes deep rubbing her muscles slowly working up to her knees. Then I started going higher squeezing and massaging her thighs right up to the edge of the towel that covered her rear end.

I was getting rather turned on feeling her warm skin and was beginning to get a bit bold. I inched my hands up under the towel a little feeling her thighs and massaging them. She didn't say anything.

So I went a bit higher almost half up her thighs. "Is that okay Bella?" I asked. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I thought I'd better asked before she got upset.

She moaned out with a sigh, "ohhhh... nooooo..., it feels good."

I continued rubbing her legs and running my hands up and down her soft fleshy thighs creeping up higher each time. I wasn't sure how she felt about what I was doing, but it certainly was arousing me. My cock was getting hard.

My fingers were stroking higher massaging almost to her ass. Not being able to see under the towel I was sure I was getting close to touching her panties. Actually I was surprised she was allowing me to do this. I was expecting any second to hear her complain that I was getting too personal with her.

My hands went up under the towel again, only this time I went a bit too far and my two thumbs brushed up into her crotch right at the edge of her panties.

The adrenaline rushed through me as I expected her to jump up from the table. Instead she let out a deep long sigh, "Oooouuuuu." "That feels sooooo... good."

I hesitated for moment and then asked while my hands were running up her thighs again. "Keep going?"

"Oh, Yes..." "Yes..."

I continued massaging her legs and thighs. Every so often I would purposely touch her panties again. One time I caressed the bottom of her ass through her undies and then another couple times lightly touching against her pussy. Not once did she complain. In fact, she was letting out soft little sighs and taking deep breaths. She was enjoying this.

I decided to make the most of the situation and go all the way up. I rubbed my thumbs right up over her panties between her legs. My God was she wet. Her panties were soaked. Bella was aroused by my touch. So I moved my hands to her ass and gently massaged her asscheeks through her underwear. Then I stroked back down between her legs making sure my fingers touched across her pussy.

She burst out with a deep long sigh whispering, "ohhh don't stop..."

"Does that feel good Mrs Cullen?" I asked.

"Yess. Oh Yesss"

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes. Don't stop. Don't stop."

I pulled the towel off her rear end. Wow, what a body. She was beautiful and such a gorgeous ass.

I placed my fingers in the waistband of her panties just sort of teasing her flesh underneath. "Shall we take these off, I suggested?" She raised her hips in consent and I slowly tugged them down her legs.

My hands began roaming all over her. I was literally feeling her up rather than massaging and she loved it. I gently spread her legs apart and could see her pussy actually dripping juices onto the table. Then I slid my hand between her thighs and started stroking two fingers through her cunt. I could even feel her clit getting harder. I was so excited at this point that my cock was rock hard. Then as she moaned out, I just pushed both fingers completely inside.

"Oh fuck, yes..., she blurted out." I shoved them deep inside her hot wet pussy making Bella wiggle her ass as if trying to help me fingerfuck her own cunt.

"Do you like that Bella?"

She only moaned, "Ohhhhh,... make me cum."

I didn't need to hear anymore. I played with her juicy little fuckhole with both fingers until they were covered in cunt juices. My other hand was busy feeling her ass and gently spreading her cheeks apart so I could see her tight little puckered hole. I held her asscheeks open and removed my pussy juice coated fingers from her cunt. Then I placed my middle finger directly on the center of her asshole.

She tightened and clenched her cheeks. I wanted her to relax so I rubbed my finger in a massaging motion coating her cute anal hole with her own cunt juice. I pushed easily making her feel the pressure of my finger and letting her know I wanted to feel inside her sexy little butt hole.

I leaned down and kissed her asscheeks. "Relax Bella," I encourage in a soft calming voice. And she did. Her body went limp on the table. I applied more pressure on her asshole and my finger slipped into her tight little bottom.

"Oh my God...she whispered out in a deep sigh. Then I slowly finger fucked her ass. My cock was responding even more as I watched the way her anal hole heaved in and out hugging my finger.

I had her constantly moaning by the time I finally withdrew and helped her sort of half kneel up.

"Just close your eyes and relax," I suggested.

Then I moved my hand back to her cunt slipping three fingers in and out of her. Each time I entered I used a different three fingers until my whole hand was covered in pussy juice. Bella was moaning continually and begging me to make her cum.

I formed all of my fingers together positioning them right on her cunt. Then I started twisting and pushing them in while placing my other hand on her ass.

"Do you still want to cum, _mia Bella_?"

"Yes,... yes... she panted out.

"Do you want to cum real hard?"

"Oh Yes... Please..."

She could feel my fingers burrowing hard into her wet pussy. "Do you want them all, Bella ?" I asked firmly. My fingers were half way in and her cunt was stretching open wide to take them.

"Is this making you feel real dirty?"

"Ohhhh My God... Yesssssss...," she answered.

I put my lips on her ass and licked, tracing the tip of my tongue right up through her crack. I could feel her body shudder. I did it again burrowing my tongue between her asscheeks until I touched her asshole. I licked her pucker hard so she knew I wanted a taste of her ass. Then I leaned down to whisper in her ear as I wiggled my fingers deeper in her cunt.

"Do you like that. Do you like me treating you like a dirty little slut?" And I backed away.

"Ohh, Fuck Yes...," she cried out pushing back with her ass trying to get my fingers in deeper.

When I said the word "slut" I thought she was going to cum right then. I knew Bella was married, but her responses were like telling me it was okay to treat her like a dirty little whore. And I guessed she liked hearing it too.

I pushed harder and twisted. Bella was helping by wiggling her ass on my hand. All of my fingers were now inside her as my knuckles continued gouging through the flesh of her stretched cunt.

"I'm gonna fuck you dear Bella. I'm gonna fist fuck you like a filthy whore." And I pushed hard penetrating her body completely as I stuffed my whole hand up her juicy little twat.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,... FUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" "I'...M..." Cu...mmmmmmmm...iin...ggggggggg...

"Ohhhhhh, Gooooooodddddddd,... Fuckkkkkkkkkk...Meeeeeeeeee..."

At the same time I tried getting underneath to lick her clit. Bella was cumming so hard that she was nearly in tears. I started pushing deeper in her cunt and feeling the wetness inside her hole. She was soaked and actually gushing juices around my wrist. I was licking them up tasting her sweet cum juice in between sucking her throbbing little clit.

I pulled my hand back slightly stretching her cunt wide. I wanted her to feel like I had her cunt gaping. Then I quickly shoved back in fucking her hard with my fist. I could feel my hand sink deep in her body and bottom out against the deepest part of her cunt. She screamed,... "Ohhhhhh,...Fuck Me..." And I did it again. I made her cunt stretch so wide with my fist each time that she sucked in air as if she were afraid I were ripping her open. But then when I rammed my fist in hard, she screeched out almost as if her orgasm started all over again. She was cumming hard and I wasn't letting her stop. By the time I finally yanked my hand out she must have cum five times in succession. And she was till wildly moaning out telling me to keep fucking her.

I walked around to the front of the table as Bella laid there exhausted. I dropped my pants and placed my cock to her lips. She was like a hungry little cum whore. Before I could get my fingers entangled in her hair, she had my cock between her lips. I held her head in my hands as I fucked her mouth. She was moaning out her enjoyment as her tongue licked at my hard cock each time it slid deep in her mouth. I just fucked her continually until my cock felt like it was going to burst. When I knew I was going to cum, I stopped with my shaft resting on her tongue.

"Oh Fuck!... I'm cumming..." I just stood there filling her mouth. My cock was throbbing and I knew my cum was flooding the back of her throat. Her lips were firmly locked around my hard throbbing cock and I could feel her gently sucking. This hot little housewife was sucking the sperm out of me.

Once I was spent, I pulled out. I was exhausted and drained. I leaned down kissing the top of her head. "You're a naughty little slut wife." She glanced up moaning and licking her lips. "Mmmmmmmmm." Then I pulled up my pants and walked out of the massage room.

Ten minutes later Bella came out. She met me at the counter. "You give a great massage. When can I get another appointment?"

Mmmm... This is going to be quite an adventure with this minx.


End file.
